


{ parentesi graffa.

by AyaLawliet_FGI



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaLawliet_FGI/pseuds/AyaLawliet_FGI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comincia a scrivere qualcosa all’interno del sistema. Hiccup si accorge che sono i loro nomi, in ordine alfabetico. Precisa come sempre.<br/><i>Hiccup</i>, <i>Jack</i>, <i>Merida</i>, <i>Rapunzel</i>.<br/>Merida occhieggia quello che a quanto pare vuole essere un esempio, senza sbilanciarsi. Quanto a Jack, sulle sue labbra aleggia il sorrisetto di chi ha già capito tutto. Hiccup guarda di nuovo Rapunzel, curioso e del tutto dimentico dei compiti ancora a metà.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	{ parentesi graffa.

_{_ parentesi graffa.

 

 

 

 

Jack è bravo in matematica. Schifosamente bravo, in realtà. Hiccup preferirebbe mangiarsi la gamba sinistra piuttosto che ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma non può fare a meno di notare che, mentre Merida si gratta la tempia con la penna ridotta a un groviglio di riccioli rossi e Rapunzel divaga beata disegnando fiori e soli sugli angoli della pagina, Jack ha subito risolto tutte le sue equazioni, così che ora può dedicarsi completamente e tranquillamente a una scrupolosa contemplazione delle pareti della sua stanza. La cosa lo fa imbestialire – perché, a furia di sbirciare le espressioni di Jack che fa scorrere lo sguardo sui suoi schizzi di draghi abbozzati a carboncino, _lui_ , Hiccup, non è ancora riuscito ad arrivare neppure a metà dei compiti. _Insomma_ , non è come quando li ha studiati Rapunzel, che si è limitata a metterlo in imbarazzo con i _soli_ complimenti espressi a parole, accompagnati da qualche consiglio tecnico sull’«arte del colore». E non è neppure come quando li ha osservati Merida, che è ricorsa piuttosto a un entusiasmo imbarazzante perché _travolgente_. No, Jack ha un modo diverso di metterti in imbarazzo – non dice niente, se ne sta solo lì a _scrutare_ , e Hiccup si odia per non aver strappato quei disegni via dai muri prima di invitarli tutti e tre a studiare da lui. Se avesse saputo quanto spesso si sarebbe distratto, quasi certamente avrebbe evitato.

«Basta, ci rinuncio.»

Lo scatto di Merida lo fa sussultare. Si volta per assistere al suo enfatico alzare le mani al cielo – la penna porta qualche ricciolo con sé – e vede Rapunzel fare lo stesso, come riscossa dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti.

«Questa roba... questi _sistemi_... non li capirò mai» sbuffa Merida. «Uno di voi dovrà rassegnarsi a spiegarmi come funzionano, perché già prevedo la reazione di mia madre alla mia bocciatura e grazie, ma no, grazie.»

Hiccup sbircia di sottecchi Jack. Come previsto, è la sua occasione per mettersi in gioco.

«E tu cosa offri in cambio, testa rossa?»

Merida lo fissa con l’aria di considerare di metterlo a tacere – è fin troppo naturale vederla perdere le staffe, con Jack – ma alla fine pare rinunciare allo scontro.

«Ti insegno ad andare a cavallo, se vuoi» butta lì, e Hiccup vede distintamente gli occhi di Rapunzel illuminarsi: lei adora i cavalli.

Jack non guarda alla prospettiva con la stessa eccitazione. «A che mi servirebbe? Sono già in grado di andarmene dove mi pare, con mezzi che non prevedono il coinvolgimento di un animale da nutrire e sopportare, grazie tante.»

Hiccup sbuffa dal naso. Sarà anche vero _in parte_ – Jack è un asso dello skateboard: sulla tavola sembra volare. È abbastanza sensato che «non gli serva» imparare ad andare a cavallo – ma _lui_ è stato a casa sua, e l’ha visto alle prese col suo criceto, e sa che gli animali gli piacciono molto più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere. Solo Rapunzel sembra notare il suo accenno di insofferenza; Hiccup si affretta a sfregarsi il naso, simulando uno stranuto, e a correggere l’ennesimo errore di distrazione trasformando un - in un +.

Intanto Merida assottiglia gli occhi. «A tirare con l’arco?»

«Ho già il mio sport» ribatte Jack, in tono di vaga superiorità.

A quel punto Merida desiste e si volta a cercare il suo sguardo. «Hiiic?...»

Prevedibile. Hiccup non ha il tempo di rituffarsi nelle equazioni. Ma neppure ha il tempo di considerare sul serio l’eventualità di darle ripetizioni – non suona affatto _facile_ , questo almeno è un dato inconfutabile – perché Rapunzel interviene per la prima volta, con la sua vocina chiara e conciliante.

«In realtà è una cosa piuttosto semplice, Merida. Una volta apprese le basi non avrai problemi. Devi solo capire il concetto che muove tutto» sorride, addirittura disarmante; «il senso della parentesi.»

Si guarda intorno quando si accorge che tutti la osservano scettici, e senza scomporsi volta le pagine fino a raggiungere il fondo del quaderno, dove traccia in tutta sicurezza un’enorme parentesi graffa.

«La parentesi graffa» declama, senza mai smettere di sorridere, «è un segno che _racchiude_. A differenza delle altre parentesi, che aggiungono qualcosa, questa serve espressamente a dirti: guarda, tutto quello che avviene dentro di me si riassume in ciò che sta prima o dopo di me, è _un tutt’uno_. E in un sistema vuol dire che le condizioni devono tutte verificarsi contemporaneamente – è questa l’unica cosa di cui preoccuparsi.»

Comincia a scrivere qualcosa all’interno del sistema. Hiccup si accorge che sono i loro nomi, in ordine alfabetico. Precisa come sempre.

 _Hiccup_ , _Jack_ , _Merida_ , _Rapunzel_.

Merida occhieggia quello che a quanto pare vuole essere un esempio, senza sbilanciarsi. Quanto a Jack, sulle sue labbra aleggia il sorrisetto di chi ha già capito tutto. Hiccup guarda di nuovo Rapunzel, curioso e del tutto dimentico dei compiti ancora a metà.

«In questo caso» canticchia lei gioiosa, drizzandosi sulla schiena, piantando le mani sulle ginocchia e assumendo la tipica posizione della studentessa modello, «quale potrebbe essere il senso della parentesi? Quale sarà il concetto che la rende _reale_?»

Merida apre la bocca e la richiude senza dire nulla. Jack non le lancia alcun commento – non c’è traccia di sarcasmo, in quel suo sorriso.

A Hiccup vengono in mente un’infinità di cose, invece, _un’infinità_ , e sono tutte cose bellissime e calde e colorate, tutte cose che – e nemmeno questo ammetterà mai ad alta voce – non aveva mai conosciuto, mai per davvero, prima che quei tre finissero nella sua classe, nel suo tempo, nella sua stanza a studiare e a non-studiare e a riflettere sul senso di una parentesi graffa.

Alla fine ne sceglie una.

« _Sempre_.»

Tutti lo guardano. Jack strizza l’occhio; Merida spalanca i suoi, ora pieni di una comprensione trionfante; Rapunzel gli sorride come alla cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.

E in effetti, si rende conto mentre sfugge ai loro sguardi, rifugiandosi in quegli stessi disegni alle pareti che finora l’hanno fatto tanto sentire in imbarazzo – ma cos’è poi l’imbarazzo, insieme a loro? Soltanto una distrazione, _di quelle spiacevoli però_ – anche lui si sente allargare in faccia un sorriso un po’ stupido.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto ciò non vuole essere niente di che. Qualche tempo fa mi sono ritrovata a riflettere sul mio uso sovrabbondante delle parentesi graffe nei titoli delle mie storie ~~e non solo~~ , e mi è venuto in mente che forse il mio inconscio (?!) attribuisce loro dei significati tutti particolari. Ho pensato che il senso di una parentesi graffa è quello di _racchiudere_ , di sintetizzare un insieme di elementi; e ho pensato ai sistemi di equazioni in matematica, in cui la parentesi vuole indicare un concetto unitario come un comune denominatore. Da lì a questi quattro, il passo è stato molto breve. Sono (sarebbero? XD) un gruppo troppo bene assestato, troppo _unito_ per non ricondurmi a quel pensiero iniziale.  
>  È il mio primo tentativo con uno schoolverse che non sia un Hogwartsverse, tra l’altro. XD Spero di non aver combinato pasticci. Ho cercato di essere più canonica possibile e niente, voglio che sappiate che il criceto di Jack si chiama Dente da Latte. u__ù


End file.
